Rise of the Wolf
by Dragonbinder
Summary: Robb doesn't die. He unites the north Riverlands and Vale to make a last all out assault upon kings landing to defeat the Lannisters and avenge his father's death .The Dragon Queen and her nephew land in Dorne and prepare to take what they think is rightfully theirs. Let the blood flow and the battles begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's**_** Note's: This is my first Fic extremely AU and also I don't really pay much attention to punctuation marks and spelling courtesy of a short attention span. The plotline is extremely different from the book, also English isn't my first language.  
**_

_**Chapter-1 Fall of the lion**_

Rain poured down from the sky as lightning flashed casting light on the battle below which was mostly being fought by the light of the the moon. Outside the gates of a sprawling city two armies were locked in combat grappling with each other as thunder rocked the sky above.A brawny man wearing the white cloak of the Kingsguard disarmed the man he was fighting and split his skull with a deftness worthy of his station, "Bugger the brat," he thought sourly as a giant of a man with literally a giant upon his surcoat rushed at him .Ser Balon Swann of Stonehelm met the first few strokes well enough but he was exhausted and a blow to his chest knocked him off his horse. Damn the little kingly bugger and his band of fools who thought they knew war! Men like lord Tywin, Ser Kevan, Lord Tyrell, Lord Tarly had been outsmrarted and crushed in such a quick succession that it was astonishing.

The sounds of battle drifted in through the high windows of the red keep in the queens ballroom. That and the thunder storm raging outside had all the ladies of the court terrified to a point of numbness. She remembered another siege laid by another king which was broken by a timely sortie by the lion and the rose. 'Not this time' she thought with a tinge of satisfaction. There will be no sortie this time nor any reinforcements to help them. The mighty forces of the Tyrells and Lannisters were no more. Defeated in quick succession they were a spent force and the rabble outside of 12,000 men, last of the sworn swords of kings landing and survivors from the battles stood no chance against her brother. They said he had a cavalry of 7000 engaging them. IF the Gods were good, tomorrow morning she will have queen Cersei under her thumb instead of the other way around. A grin must have shown on her face as the queen shot a venomous look at her. Instead of cowering like before she met her eyes and etched the grin wider. The look of hatred she got in response made her feel better than she had in a long time. By this time tomorrow our places will be reversed, she thought with glee.

Cersei wished she could wring the pretty neck of the girl. Any self respecting noble with a shred of dignity would never want their treacherous brother killing the people who have been more than kind to her. Joff wasn't but that wasn't the point. The look of poorly hidden joy on her face was evidence enough of her hearts desire. You keep smiling but if you think you have won your still as stupid as you were 3 years ago at the age of eleven when you came here.

But the wretched stark girl was not her concern at the moment the bloody pretender has somehow defeated all their armies of her father there has been no words since a week and a half ago when an army of 30000 had met the boy and his one a meager 20000. The battle of the gelding is what they were calling it she had heard. They said the wolf had castrated the lion on the outskirts of the Hayford lands. Men who fled and survived swear they say Stark and his band of Turn-cloaks including the great oaf Umber, the cunning Blackfish fierce Jason Mallister plunged into the reserve of the Lannister and crown land army which as always was being commanded by her father with their retinue. Most of the reserve had been put into battle long before to keep the army from being overrun.

They say they saw umber kill men left and right and the boy plunged his lance into her fathers horse and before her father could stand up his bloody wolf had leaped on him. Cersei refused to believe the last part.

The boy wouldn't have been foolish enough to kill lord Tywin. He was a hostage of great value. A week ago she had not been willing to believe the tale but no word came and the army did not return victorious. And now her darling son was out there fighting the wretch. He was headstrong Joffrey and refused to see the dangers. 12000 footman he had but the Stark had 7000 mounted lancers, the cream of the northern and Riverland army.  
His footman were still two days march back and once they arrived it would be a siege once more. She glanced over at the roses as they sat together and appeared perfectly at ease. I am surrounded by people who's loyalty doesn't even lay skin deep. But as long as they were here the support of house Tyrell, Lords of High Garden were absolute. Not that there support carried a lot of weight behind it like it did before. Three armies of varying sizes they had sent out only for Tarly andf Tyrell the lord moron of High Garden to be swept aside by the boy.

Then of course he had split his army in two taking a mixed force of 20000 himself made of the north and Riverlands alike. The rest almost 30000 including the entire power of the vale was under command of lord Bronze Yohn Royce the third Tyrell army under Ser Kevan had been sent about 20000 Tyrell man and another 8000 stormlanders. Royce has been slowly pushing him back and they say five days ago the final battle had happened. Who the victor was, there was no idea, but she had faith in her uncle. However if he lost Cersei didn't want to think about it.

I'll have the 7 hells freeze over before the wrenched boy kills my babies. She had also heard disquieting rumors that Danaerys Targaryen sister to the beggar king has landed on Dorne, with her nephew Aegon son of Rhaegar. They had three Dragons but only two riders but they said prince Doran's son Quentyn is also a rider. Suddenly she felt wary. It was a sure thing that Dorne will declare for them and they have her daughter given to the Dornish by her vile snake of a brother. She had heard Tyrion was with them and so was Varys, the cock-less wonder. Victarion Greyjoy has been declared lord of the iron isles by the girl and he had his brother Eoron in chains. They had also pledged support of the Ironborne and the girl had the golden company also.

apparently Jon Connington was also alive and he had taken his former seat and a piece of the storm lands and was now advancing upon storms end. Varys had been leading them around the nose for years. Apparently Barristan Selmy was also with her. So was Jorah Mormont. She would not lack for Counsel.

The thought of it made her head burn. How everything had gone from perfect to shitty. She looked out one of the high arched windows and saw that the rain had stopped and the full moon was there on a cloudless sky. At that moment the doors banged open loudly as her brother came in sodden his gold hand tucked in his belt, closely followed by Ser Meryn Trant of the kings guard and some bloody man at arms.

A look of grimness was on her brother's face. HE had not been fighting but he had been at the back lines giving commands. He spoke and she felt her blood freezing.

As everyone listened, Ser Jaime described the event that had happened she took note of the peoples face around her. The crown Landers such as the Stokeworths Hayfords were agape with fear in their eyes. The few western women looked pale and sick. In the southern ladies was mostly apprehension.

The Dornish however did not seem to be affected. Ellaria sand wasn't here but the lady Jordayne the black monts did not have anything to betray their thoughts but if she was not mistaken there was amusement hidden behind those eyes. Well they had a right to be amused she thought darkly after ser jaime had left.

"We are done sister thanks to the skills shown by our king".  
" The city will fall by the next day or the day after depending on if he waits for his footmen". "unless uncle had won his front it is done". Not bloody likely she mused to herself. Robb Stark had played everyone like a Charmer playing a snake. When he had split his strength he knew the same would be done by Tywin." He is quite the gambler" she remarked to her mother. Lady Alerie's rigid face did not relax as she looked at her, "what do you mean"? Margary said that Robb Stark was quite the gambler and seemingly has the knack of winning them as well. Perhaps you should have married me to him and then we would not have been in this mess! She failedl to keep the accusatory tone out of the last part.

Her grandmother responded who was sitting on her right side," Don't talk rubbish, girl"." Your fathead father and clot head brother are the ones who got us into this" she said severely. But her concern for her only son's safety seeped through nonetheless. Her father had been unaccounted for after the second battle where he led the greater part of the Tyrell levies. Besides lady Olenna went on, " if the young wolf takes the capital, you will have ample chances to work your magic on him." she finished in a low undertone careful to the fact that no one has heard.""

I imagine i will have quite a reputation in history so far twice wed and betrothed and soon to be broken from wedlock."

"The boy goaded Joffery into giving up our defensive position in front of the kings gate. He engaged us and slowly gave away ground the fools had thought he was losing and advanced even more led by Joffery"." The boy knew it would have been costly to break through a defensive formation so he pretended to retreat in the middle of the battle making our lines to spread out and unorganized as they advanced without caution. Half an hour later far from the gate they sprung the trap on us as the entire cavalry lurched into us with their full weight and encircling out unattended flanks.

More than half of our army is gone and the other half have run away or changed loyalty. I managed to get his royal butthole back with 800 men"." Margary smilled by by herself remembering the shock and scandalized looks everyone had given Ser Jamie, Cercei on the other hand had not even noticed in her relief of finding her son was still unhurt and alive. For now" she thought with delight but not for long if the Gods were good.

Closing her eyes and Yawning she tried to remember what little she knew about the northmen and their history. In the reach common folk said they were savage and brutal like the land. Cold implacable, and blood thirsty. The Septons said they were Godless savages worshiping demons of Winter. She dismissed most of it as small folk superstition and hatred by the Septons. Yet the fact remained like every great house there were in Westeros some famous quotes. Were known about the Starks. The most common was that the "Starks were more wolf than man.

" Normally she would never have believed it but by now everyone know about the stark children and the Direwolves.

Especially the one with Robb Stark, which fought alongside him in battle. She decided to wait and see that with her own eyes. On the other hand a great deal wasn't known about the northern lords either. She had subtlety asked those who had known them and tried to find as much as she could. GreatJon umber stood highest in the favor of his King, was a big lumbering oaf of a man with scant intelligence according to her grandmother.  
OF the glover brothers the younger one was feisty and aggressive and the older one was placid and solid. KarStark and his sons are dead.

SO was bolton, Cerwyn, Hornwood. Of course bolton and Karstark had been executed whilst Cerwyn and Hornwood had died in battle. Ser Helmen tallheart was by all accounts a worthy and pleasant man. Mandarly was fat, amiable, Locke old and fragile, Mormont woman was fierce and unladylike like.

All in all not much information about any of them and of course there was Robb Stark. According to Ser Jamie he was tall broad shouldered with blue eyes and red hair. Every inch his fathers son with a touch of his uncle Brandon. Lady Brienne could have told her more having served his mother if she had not left the moment Cersei said she would not honor the exchange.

* * *

_**This is sometime before the royal wedding. Rob had not married Jayne and returned from the western lands following Stannis' defeat. Bolton and Frey still tried to murder him for the promise from Lannister's and being on the winning side. Rob defeat's them at his own wedding in the twins and executes Bolton and Frey. He immediately marches for the capital whilst the lords of the Vale disobey Lady Lysa's orders and joined him. they make a headlong dash for the capital forcing the Lannisters to postpone the wedding the entire time-span is based on the premise that from 'Game of Thrones' to 'A Storm of Swords' three years have gone by. Petyr is in the Vale but due to the uprising his plans about Sansa fail. Lady Lysa is still alive. Stannis is heading for the wall to help the night's watch.  
**_

_**To be continued**_

_**(A/N: please gloss over any mistakes and if you give me some constructive criticism that would also be appreciated)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Revenge of the Merman**_

The City of White harbor Was small compared to kings landing or Old Town. Yet the bustle of the late evening of people drifted up to the solar of Wyman Manderly Lord of White harbor. His Lordship an immense man with four chins sat brooding in the dark room. For a man known to be Jovial and therefor a stark contrast to the other mostly sober northern lords, his thoughts were bloody. In about 4 hours by the cover of the night the fleet that he had built in the beginning of the war for his liege would set sail. About 80 ships of varying sizes the feet was the second largest in the Westeros after the Redwyne fleet. Leading them would be the great 300 oars warship he had named "Wendel's spirit" in the memory of his 2nd son who had been killed by the Freys at the Twins. He mourned for his son Wyman did but he was no fool to think it had been worst to happen. Had Ser Helman not reported to the king the dangerous and seemingly useless commands he was given by Bolton or the disguised Lannister rider who was making for the Twins not caught by the Blackfish it would have been the end to all the norths hopes along with the riverlands. He knew Tywin Lannister was not one to put too much store upon Ravens for important matters but the rider had told much more than a letter would have when Ser Brynden put him to the question.

A smile spread along his face as he recalled Wendel playing with his grand daughter Wylla. Wylla loved to play with her uncle and would not take it well once told of his death. She had asked a lot of questions about why everyone was so sad and why no one told her anything about the war. He sent a page to fetch her from her chamber."She has to grow up sooner or later. Winter is coming and it will not spare anyone if it can help it. Wyman Manderly sighed heavily

Wylla of house Manderly's daughter of Ser Wylis Manderly heir to white harbor was sitting beneath a tree in the garden of her mother. She had a little stick in her hand with which she was harassing the ants passing by. If any of the adults saw her doing that she would no doubt be scolded. Footfalls came to her hearing and she threw away the stick. A boy of 8 years came around the cobbled path. She knew him as one of her Lord Grandfather's pages. If he was here she must have been summoned. In truth she had been waiting for a very specific summon from her Grandfather . She got to her feet brushing her dress with her hand and started to follow the boy.

A tiny knock on the door Jolted Wyman Manderly in his huge chair as he had fallen to brooding again. Wylla came through and made a small curtsy to him. "You called me Grandfather?" Wyman told her to close the door and sit next to him thinking a blunt truth to be simplest he said in a calm voice, "Wylla you know we are at war don't you? And though you are young you also know people die in such times. Unfortunately for us your uncle Wendel was killed at the twins in king Robb's defense." He looked at the steady eyes of the girl and wished he could say the whole truth. That Wendel had only died 2 weeks ago from wounds he had taken from archers set up by black walder. The incident at Twins was more than 2 months stale. But when Wylla responded with a cool, " I know Grandfather. I have, ever since I heard the guards Talking about it in the stables 3 days ago. He felt he was going to choke. There was no hint of Sadness of fear in her face . " "By the GODS what are we coming to?" he thought to himself remembering just how long the war has been going on. It was hardened her like everybody else. How much was answered when she asked, "The ships are going to help king Robb kill our enemies won't they?" Fixing him with a cold and unchildlike stare. Wyman sighed and answered truthfully, " Yes the King has defeated the first army of the Tyrells led by Lord Tarly and with the vale lords moving to join him, the Lannisters and Tyrells will put out their entire power to try and be done with him. That leaves the city unguarded and with the royal fleet next to nonexistent after the battle of the Blackwater it will be too easy. He stopped afraid he had scared her but her eyes shone with a hungry delight instead. He felt a stab of pride. Even aside from them their were also the rumors from Dorne. Winter was coming for house Lannister. He could almost laugh at the thought. Only a month and Kingslanding will fall one way or the other.

Present Time:-

Ser Addam Marbrand woke up in the midst of a horrible dream involving a direwolf ripping his throat out. It was well past midnight. His body still ached with every move." I should have been out there fighting today." he thought to himself for the hundredth time. But as Ser Jamie pointed out being lord commander of Goldcloaks his place was to protect the city! "Fuck the city!" he muttered under his breath to himself as he looked out his window in the barracks. The stark camp won't try anything after the hard battle but most of the 3000 of the city watch were on duty keeping an eye on them. A sound drifted up to from the far end of the city."From the docks most likely." He frowned at that. The docks were mostly ruined. "What could possibly be going on there?" Before he could finish the thought fires sprang up in different parts of the city. And a roar, a roar he had known since he was a boy. The roar of battle from the end of the city. The docks he thought chuckling to himself as he started to put on his armor. "This was it."

Jason Mallister spurred his horse the moment the gates broke open by the battering rams. The king and his wolf surrounded by the guard of which his son Patrek was a member followed the first wave of riders in front of him. The sounds of turmoil in the city along with the sky coloring up with fire had told them all they needed to know. He had to admit the fat Lord of White harbor was not a fool. His son's had not shamed themselves in battle and now he had delivered the last stroke. He rode over a young man wearing a gold cloak. The completely unprecedented attack from the river has thrown the city's already lack-luster defense in a storm. His lance plunged in another man wearing the gold cloak. Nearly a thousand of their men were inside by now and with everyone caught off guard defenders were dying in scores. The end Jason Mallister shouted out loud while swinging his lance side ways catching an officer in the chest. Everyone around him shouted the end in a swelling wave of sound sweeping away anything in their path. "The end was here at last and again I am here seeing it to the end." He felt a lightness come around him that he had seldom felt in his years as a great lord. He had also felt it when he saw Robert kill Rhaegar in the trident. "UH, the end is here again." he whispered unknowingly as he dashed headlong towards a cluster of Lannister men. 

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Sorry for the delay. First of all please gloss over the mistakes and any other incorrect information also I'm not sure if I'll be able to update very soon due to my exams coming like WINTER! Thanks to CrypticProphet without whom this venture would be impossible. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the long wait. The political situation in my country dragged my exams on for an extra month but don't worry the updates are all ready and they will be fast. Hope you guys enjoy. And please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:- Return of the Dragons**

Myrcella knew a lot of things she wasn't supposed to. For instance the fact that people said she was a bastard.

She had heard rumours about it though prince Doran had always said they were vile falsehoods spread by her uncle stannis to gain support against her family. She also knew for a fact she was a prisoner here in Sunspear not a royal ward. It had all changed so drastically. For once in her life was enjoying herself. No Joffrey to bother her. Drunken father stumbling around white cloaked uncle making wry comments about everyone behind their backs. Another uncle looking at her like she was some street urchin who had stolen into the palace instead of his niece. If truth be told she would rather have been a street urchin that to what she had heard. All in all, ever since she had left kings Landing she had felt better. For two years she had thoroughly enjoyed here in Dorne. Even with the war of the 5 kings raging between her insufferable brother or rather her mother and grandfather against her uncles Renly and Stannis, Balon Greyjoy of the iron isles, Robb Stark of the north she had not been worried. In the stories the good people always won so doubtless her family would triumph in the end in spite of her brother who was anything but good.

3 years on with Winter approaching she was much wiser. An unamused laugh escaped from her. How queer was it, once you accept something in your heart you still cling on the absurd shards of hope no matter how much you don't want to!

Ser Arys oakheart was by virtue a steady man. Where others bared swords he prefered to keep it in his scabbard. But now as the mid afternoon heart rolled over sunspear gradually giving way to chill he wanted to gut someone desperately. Any one would do. The best choice of course would have to be the bloody prince of bloody buggered Dorne but he was out of reach. As he paced the hallway outside his princesses chambers he cursed all the Martells to the bottom of the seven hells again. But cursing would not solve the fine pickle they were in so he went over the plan he had made in his head. "The princess is my duty and I shall protect her" he muttered under his breath. The Targaryen wench had called for Myrcella at last and within a few hours the meeting would start. Ser Arys shivered despite the heart on one side Myrcella was the child of the usurper and the daughter of the man who had ordered to kill the prince who was here now managing to kill his sister. Or if Stannis was to be believed the child of the kingslayer and Cersei making her a bastard and just as harmful to the Targaryens.

Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen Prince and heir of Westeros was looking expectantly towards the door. The comfortable chair was he was seated on was up at the top end of the long table in Prince Dorans solar. At the head sat his aunt dressed in a red Gown and a delicate circlet of soft red gold with black dragon heads rested on her. She was sipping summerwine whilst talking to Doran Martell prince of Dorne who was seated on her other side opposite to Aegon. The prince looked frail and he could not even walk but Aegon had not met a man more dangerous than him or more cunning which was saying something. Behind him stood his Captain one hand resting on his axe as he stared around dully. The man could be hewn from rock. For all the expressions he showed. The rest of the table was mostly dornish great lords, officers of the Golden company and men high in the queens favour.

He looked at Tyrion Lannister seated beside him as his personal advisor who was propped up by cushions. He was smiling that same cocky smile he always did. Aegon was about to remark on it when the doors opened and Ser Drey Dalt announced the arrival of Myrcella Baratheon.

Tyrion kept his smile in its place with an effort. He knew the prince of Dorne did not trust him. A feeling which he mirrored. They would all be trying to gouge his loyalty from his reactions here now. "You sand headed fuckers won't get one over me. Not if I can help it." He swore in his mind. Myrcella walked in closely followed by Ser Arys with a weary look on his eyes. His hand may not have been on his sword but his intentions were clear. His dear niece walked in with all the calmness of Lannister, Unflinching under the hard stares. She beamed at the sight of him but quickly repressed it. A few of the lords gave him sidelong looks. Danaerys Finally broke thr silence. "So you are the usurpers get? Or the kingslayers brat?" in a cold voice. A queen indeed Tyrion thought. Myrcella looked a bit pale and she swallowed but answered in a steady voice. "What does it matter? Lady Nym was most probably going to say it but she added your grace before she could.

"It matters not. I guess since either way you are a no one now. Robb Stark has beaten two of your brother's armies do you know girl?" Myrcella made him proud as she answered "I failed to see what my brothers actions have to do with me. He is the king in Kings Landing and I am here a ward to prince Doran, Your Grace." Some of the people had angry frowns but the queen smiled. " A sharp answer. I like it. YOu are much like your uncle here it seems. But in any case you are not more than a hostage at the moment. You have Lannister Blood for which I have no love but it would be wrong for you to pay for others crimes. And since Lord Tyrion has also pleaded your cause to me I have decided to be lenient. You will have freedom of the castle since you are stil betrothed to prince tystane, as long as your swear loyalty to me and not break the trust. If you do you will regret it." The end became a deadly whisper and Myrcella paled visibly but she stood her ground . "Jamie's blood as muchs as Cersei's" Tyrion reminded himself as she bowed elegantly. A relieved sigh he let out taking pleasure at the dirty looks the great lords were throwing him. Especially Lord Fowler the old hawk. Prince Aegon leaned in and whispered. "I hope I don't have reasons to doubt your word lord imp." Tyrion gave him his most flattering grin and replied "I hope so to your grace. I like my head just where it is."

Ser Arys let out the breath he had unknowingly kept. "A close one princess. But we are still alive which says something for our favour" He said in a hushed tone falling in beside her, She turned to look at him for the merest of seconds before saying "You knew uncle Tyrion had already pleaded for me didn't you?" "Well yes." Arys stammered a little. "He sent me a note last night telling me what I must do to keep you safe."" Taking orders from a dwarf had galled him but he was no fool. "And you think we can trust him. Even though he was accused with attempted murder of my brother, was imprisoned and with the help of Varys escaped his Judgement?" Her tone had grown considerably colder and the look she shot was anything but warm. Arys although had his reply ready. He had stayed awake last night thinking the same thing. "First of all he denies the charges. And I believe him. He's too clever to have tried to kill a nephew he openly despised in front of a sister who loathes him and a father who would be well pleased to be rid of him. Then even though he hates your Grandfather and your mother and your brother, I think he loves you and prince Tommen dearly. I saw his face during the queens questions princess, he was holding his breath. "Your uncle loves you but if you don't believe me you can think for yourself. Do you think you can trust him? Also I know a little about the anger of Being used. So judge him justly. He may be your only well wisher in this viper pit"!

Myrcella thought for a little as she stopped and looked at the port of sunspear from an over hanging balcony of the palace. In the end she was decided Ser Arys was right. Starting to walk again she asked "Is it true? About the war near Kingslanding?" Ser Arys hesitated, which was as good as any admittance. She didn't know what to feel."It would be so simple to just die" She mused to herself for the hundredth time. She remembered Robb Stark. She also remembered that she had been smitten with him when she first saw him more than 3 years ago. Now just thinking about it made her want to retch. She could almost hear her uncle Tyrion say" The irony of life is the fact that when you want to live it will give you shit to make you miserable but when you want to die, well then it will make sure you are alive"

"My queen, with all due respect I think you let the girl off too easy" Lord Yronwood's voice was as gruff and blunt as the man to whom it belonged. "A little punishment for her families crimes wouldn't have gone amiss." Small wonder he hates her, I would to if my son had died because of her family though without active actions from it. Ser Barristan decided it was time to speak. Most of the Dornish Lords were shaking their Heads in assent. "At least her shield should be taken from her. THe mans dangerous. He might get ideas. Besides she is not a real princess. Continuing to treat her that way is a slight upon the queen herself as well" was lady Allyrion's opinion. Ser Barristan spoke "She is only a young girl, scared and far from both home and family. She had done nothing to receive any repercussions whatsoever. Also might I remind you my lords she is still betrothed to your lords son?" They all glared at him. Especially Yornwood but they kept their bloody mouths shut. His voice still had enough weight in it.

Prince Aegon leaned forward on the table. Eager as ever "Enough of the wench. What about the war?" The lords immideately saw the prince wink at Lord Tyrion and receiving a grateful smile in return. I say we wait for the lion and the wolf to tear each other to shreds and then walk in to bag the prize." Yronwood boomed. "Craven" spat out lord fowler, "We should sweep down upon the reach. It is unguarded now and the roses are too preoccupied to care." Everyone knew he and Yronwood hated each other. According to lady Obarra they ought to take the wolves in the rear while the iron fleet took KingsLanding. Everyone began to shout, clamouring to be heard. "Enough" Lady Tyene yelled bringing it to a stop. " The queen must be the one to cast the dye." A murmur of agreement and everyone turned to look at Daenerys. She set down her goblet. "I think both Lord Ytonwood and Lord Fowler have a good point. The usurpers dogs are fighting over what's left of the realm. The Tyrells are mostly spent. The Lannisters will take the rest of them along with the stormlanders and crown landers to try and fend of the stark rebel. Six of the great houses are in the fight. We dare not provoke them when they are still strong and may even form an alliance against us. But we dare not give one of them unquestioned victory to strongly oppose us as well. So we will keep our armies with us conserve our strength as Lord Anders suggests. Once Lord Victarion comes back with the iron fleet we will have sea power as well. The redwyne feel won't move from the arbor and none of the others have sufficient ships. Even if Robb Starks as good as commander as you say he is, He won't be taking Kings Landing easily or without a siege. So whilst they grow weak we stay strong."

"But" she added "Letting them have to much space to move is also a mistake. So the golden company and the best knights of Dorne will ride 2 weeks hence to secure the boneway and thus our access point when we move for KingsLanding." She finished taking a deep breath. Ser barristan felt his years go away as she looked at him through with those piercing eyes."Indeed he thought. A smile in his Face "A queen indeed."

**Four Weeks later:-**

When Maester Caleotte entered the solar he went virtually unnoticed. The discussion was heated enough to make Dorninsh days seem tame. All the lords and ladies, since this was Dorne were shouting at each other at the top of their voices. Hand gestures rude remarks, scowls and dark looks aplenty enough for a portside inn's common room. Some of the noble lords looked ready enough to start hitting each other, Dorne was not like the rest of the seven kingdoms. They may very well start brawling. Aegon bent his head to hear Tyrion murmur to him "Quite a menagerie, eh your grace?" The malice evident in his voice." This is whats waiting for you and your queenly aunt. This circus of fools spewing nonsense nonstop at dire peril of their lungs. My advice, nod your head and pat them on the back whilst not listening to anything they say." The logic seemed quite sound to Aegon.:He certainly is cunning enough to prove his Tywin Lannister's son." Aegon thought. His company was much more enjoyable than bloody lords with bloated heads. At this moment the hubbub subsided as Areo hotath Boran 's nervosi captain banged the butt of his axe on the floor.

Princess Arrianne showed a raven letter and said "It appears the stark has some tricks up his sleeve. He has ran our entire plan to the ground." "How?" Daenerys asked in a Serene voice. "We were to leave in a weeks time any way. Since he had defeated Tywin Lannister. THe way is clear for us thanks to Lord Yronwood and the golden company how he can unmake any of that? "Simple your grace. You know after defeating Tywin Lannister, he rode for Kingslanding with his Cavalry while lord Royce slowly pushed back Kevan Lannister? Our entire plan was based on the fact he would not take Kingslanding easily but it appears one of his Bannerman, the manderly lord had made a fleet for him in secret. According to Daemon the city fell during the night like a leaf falling from an oak during winter." "What about Kevan Lannister and his army?" Some one asked. Prince Doran replied in that weirdly soft voice of his not looking perturbed, "He still has most of his man intact but he cannot know the other news, No scouter message can reach him now in the field. He'll be caught between the anvil and the hammer and crushed before he knows it. Aegon looked at his aunt and arched an eyebrow. SHe shot him dirty looks. Though she tried to hide it there was anger and fury on her face. Robb Stark inked her more than anything else, even the kingslayer. perhaps it was because how the common folk talked about him with respect and awe.

Danerys cleared her throat "princess you said the city fell but not the red keep. What am I to make of that? "Your grace, he for some inexplicable reason only took the city and not the palace. But his sister somehow managed to to get out. Daemon thinks the Tyrell crone had hand in that seeing as their are no better prospects to save their necks."

The queen but her lips and chewed on what she had heard. Tyrion could see her predicament easily. He had warned her but of course when did anyone listen to a dwarf until it was too late? "You'd better think being tall made them deliberately stupid." His musing was interrupted when the queen looked directly at him and said. " YOu wanted me not to underestimate the boy lord imp. It seems you were right. I am beginning to see why you said he was much more dangerous than your father when it came to combat. What do you think we should do?

Tyrion felt the gazes at his back of none too pleased lords glowering at him as if they being moronic were his fault. He gave the queen a lopsided grin. "Do you want my honest opinion your grace or the sort your lickspittles give you? The dumbfounded astonishment on the noble faces which were quickly replaced by murderous glares was one of the most lovely sights he had ever beheld. Prince Aegon chuckled appreciatively while the queen's Tyroshi sellsword lover nodded with gusto smiling. The queen herself looked amused " you are a brave man lord imp, even though you are only about a meter tall with another half meter of attitude. Your honest opinion."

"My lady I think you should move slowly. Robb Stark isn't a fool to be taken by surprise and if you rush to meet him you may find yourself in one of these fine traps he makes. He plays at war like an expert cyvasse player drawing strings on you and making you do what he wants. before you realize the direwolf pounces from the ambush site and death is there. My advice, the best for you to do is offer him a truce to keep his lands, title and power after swearing loyalty to you. Or if you want to fight engage him head on with your army and fleet. He won't be cozened by tricks."

Prince Doran pondered the imps words. They were wise he had to admit. Everyone had eyes trained on the queens as she finally said "we march in 2 days time. Make preparations and send word to lord Greyjoy. It is time. "A roar of approval went up and Doran martell closed his eyes. "I very much hope so". he said in a whisper, almost a prayer.


	4. Chapter 4:Path Of The Assasin

**Chapter 4**

**Path of the Assassin**

She was silent, surefooted and deadly. The men of the brotherhood without Banners were oblivious. There were three of them. one was a soldier with a yellow cloak and a broken nose. Another was an Archer. But it was the third of them who had her attention. He was a big man about 18 or more with bulging muscles and very dark hair. His eyes were just like his father. They had no idea she was above them on the thin yew branch.

It was nearly dusk and they were preparing to leave. The Rain had stopped some time ago. She slid down the tree as they turned their back. The slight scraping sound though was enough for the archer to whip around with an arrow nooked on his bow. His mouth went wide.

Arya was amused by the reaction of the three war Hardened men. They were in the middle of terrified and bewildered beyond their wits. "Who are you?" Was Lem's question. He had his sword in hand at the ready. She scoffed, "I am offended Lem, Only 2 years back you were bent on selling me for ransom and now you don't even know me?

She looked at their agape faces. Well finding a 12 year old girl leaning against a tree whilst dressed like a man and looking like one was a shock. A boy actually but still. The stupid Bull was the first to see it "Lady Arya!" you'd think he was a knight from the way he said it.

"Yes stupid." They all jumped back. "It's me." Anguy took down his arrow. "How, what, I mean…" He trailed off. "We thought you were dead. "Gendry told her,Stepping close. "We searched and searched but there was simply no trace of you or the hound."

"I am not surprised stupid." Arya retorted. "Anyway take me to Lord Beric." I am a little tired. Or have you forgotten I am a princess?" Arya flashed them a devilish smile. They all looked at each other. "Now stupids." She barked and they started to walk.

Hollow Hill wasn't more than a three hour walk though Arya had her horse. They arrived after nightfall. Passing through the hill brought back memories. At last they reached the center room where a bonfire was roaring. The room was filled with people chanting prayers led by Thoros of Myr. After it was done Anguy stepped forward. "Boys look who's come back. The wolf girl."

Everyone turned and stared. It didn't bother Arya as it might once had. Such trivial matters were forgotten in the house of Black and white. She walked up to Thoros. He for some obscure reason bowed "Princess Arya" "What a surprise." Arya snorted." You're a Camels cunt Thoros, you knew." The priest smiled. "I had some news from the flames but not exact ones." Arya looked around. There were nearly 100 men around her. She gently stroked needle concealed within her cloak.

"Where is Lord Beric?" A boy of nearly 16 spoke up. "He's here." He helped the man beside him up. He was gaunt and scarred and his eyes were unseeing . But still he was confident. They came up to her.

"Lady Arya." The man who was once Lord Beric dondarrion of black haven whispered. His voice was dry and raspy. " What are you doing here? More importantly what happened the last 2 years? Where were you"?

"Where I was I am afraid does not concern you ser. But I suspect Thoros knows." Thoros bent and whispered to his leader. "Ah" He said. "You were ever spirited". "Aye, I was. Spirited, naive and foolish. But no more. She is dead." Arya went on raising her voice. "As for why I am here the reason is twofold." The young man who was Edric Dayne, the lord of starfall asked her. "And that is?" "You" Arya shouted. "The brotherhood without banners." It is time for you to leave the riverlands and join my brother. Afterwards you shall face his justice as well."

Thoros looked at her "Why would we do that my lady? We only serve the rightful king. None but him." Arya had her response ready. "And who is that? Do you see anyone? This war has been going on for four years now. This war is not about kingdoms anymore. There are bigger forces at play. You know this Thoros. winter is coming with all its might to take away every breath of life."

There was some low mutterings among the men. Arya faced them now. "You prided yourself before as being men of honor. Kings men. Now the king does not call you but the kingdom does. Will you answer?" Turning to lord Beric she softly repeated "will you answer? Will you pay the price?" Beric and Thoras looked at each other for a long time. Finally Lord Beric looked back at Arya. He smiled a true smile and nodded. "Valar Morgulis" Arya whispered to him as needle slipped between his ribs.

The roar was deafening. Everyone drew swords and made to come at her. Thoros Jumped in. "STOP" he roared sounding oddly menacing as the bonfire leapt up high. The room went silent. "The girl is right. It is time for us to face the light again." He knelt beside Lord Beric's body. "Goodbye friend." He whispered as he pushed it into the fire. Arya watched fascinated.

She stayed in the hollow hill that night with everyone giving her a wide Berth. Grendry also kept his distance which puzzled Arya but she didn't let it bother her. He had deserted her before. Besides her pack was out there and he wasn't a part of it. 2 years ago when she had left Westeros she had thought they were all dead. But now she knew better which is why she had returned. She felt them all the time. How? The answer was out in the night moving stealthily through the forest, edging ever closer. I shall see her again. Elated by the thought Arya curled up.

**Two &amp; a half months later:-**

The man with the Arryn badge on his chest laughed at her demand to see the king of winter. It was good her brother had managed to influence the vale lords into disobeying her Aunt Lysa's wishes in joining him. But if the man wasn't careful some basilisk venom might just find its way into his blood.

"The king is too busy boy." He sneered at her. "We fought and subdued Kevan Lannister's army only a week ago." Arya saw sweet talk won't do it. She gave the man a sweet smile and whistled. A few minutes later she was being escorted by a knight of the vale to her brothers tent with Nymeria loping beside her.

The brotherhood followed discreetly. They arrived in Robb's tent and the two of them went in. She nearly didn't recognize Robb who was seated on a camp stool. Gone was the cheerful boy to be replaced by a tall man with a weary face.

"Your grace, This girl claims to be your sister." The knight said from the entrance. Robb who had been pouring over a map with a man she assumed was her great uncle Ser Brynden tully chocked back a scream. "Arya." He finally managed to utter.

"Yes stupid." She crashed into him, hugging him with all her strength while they both laughed like crazy. She didn't care there were people gathering outside the tent or that she might seem weak.

She was finally back with her pack and woe betide anyone who came between them.

After the initial jubilation had passed Arya had been hugged and wept over by both her mother and Sansa she proceeded to tell her family what happened the last two years.

She told them everything. When she had been in the twins and saw the fight she had been dragged off by clegane who thought Robb and his bannermen would surely die. In bravos she had learn t that they had survived but she kept on with the house of black and white.

She also told them how she had been deemed unfit by the kindly man who said if she could not give up her identity she could not be accepted. But she had learn t enough from them so she left.

After all of this there was another bout of tears from her mother who looked very ill indeed. She did not voice any complaints. It was good to be back and she had a very large list to work on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Death of the Once dead  
****First of all my gratitude to all the people following,favouriting[not sure that's a real word] and reviewing this story.****Special thanks to my good friend Cryptic Prophet** **who has been a tremendous help.R&amp;R **

The night was still and quiet. Nary a sound to be heard. But Robb heard them. Greywind was walking around his camp within the city. More than 50,000 strong. The combined forces of the vale, Riverlands and North were here. His army, his command his to lead. The weight had not gone away with time as he had hoped .On the contrary it had gotten heavier.

He exhaled ,the goal was so close now. He could not afford a slip up. Blood was there, warm, tasty and filling. Sweet blood!

Robb snapped out of his reverie. He could not let his wolfish part control him. He had to control it. Robb got up and put on his dark cloak and stepped out walking for the pit where the prisoners were kept.

When Kevan Lannister was brought before him he dismissed the guards. After a while Ser Kevan spoke. "You look tired my lord." Robb let it go. "I am Ser. Your niece is being more daft than usual. She thinks to outlast me while the dragon queen advances upon us."

Ser Kevan looked steadily at him. "You wish to challenge the Targaryens?" Robb nodded. "In spite of their dragons?" Robb nodded again. "And you want to do it in a field of your choice which is this. But for that you need it completely under control. And for that you need me." Robb said nothing. As the silence dragged on Kevan Lannister asked him what he would give. Robb smiled.

"Your life Ser. Your children's life as well. Even your two nephews and great niece and nephew." Lannister's mouth opened in shock. "That seems overly generous. You would pardon Jamie?" Robb told him the truth. "He is not my favorite person in the world but he gave me back Sansa and my father's sword's half. Along with that Lady Brienne has vouched for him. Since he has lost the hand with which he pushed my brother off a tower, I will not kill him." Kevan Lannister was still dumbfounded.

"And what do you require me to do, your grace?" Ah respect finally. Robb gave him a cold smile watching the man swallow nervously. "All you must do is go to the palace tomorrow and tell the truth for the entire court to hear ,show them some tokens of mine and then return back here." Kevan Lannister nodded his assent.

Robb took a step towards him and suddenly Greywind was at his side. The Direwolf was nearly as tall as his waist now.

"And remember Ser Kevan. I am your only hope. If the Targaryen bitch gets her hand upon Lannisters she will feed you alive to those beasts of hers. I am the only one who can ensure your houses Legacy." Ser Kevan nervously nodded again. "Good night Ser."

Back in his tent Robb found Arya sitting on his cot. Nymeria was laying near her feet. "So, did he agree, brother?" Robb gave his little sister a small smile. "Are you sure, Arya? what If something goes wrong?If you can't get the castle gates to open it will be dangerous for you." She just gave a shrug. "Trust me Robb, I have done much worse than this."

Robb shook his head. That he had no doubt about. There was a frightening edge to Arya now. Like a man hiding a dagger in his sleeve. Even his Banner men were scared of her. Smart men.

Right then footfalls were heard approaching their tent. Robb was surprised when his great uncle burst through the tent." "Attack! The Lannisters have attacked." Horns were by now blaring all over the camp in the city. Robb jumped up and took his sword.

"Get Arya, mother and Sansa Uncle." "No" Ser Brynden said. "There was a man. He could not be Gregor clegane but he certainly looks like him, his massive. I think this is Ser Robert Strong, the one who represented Cersei Lannister in her trial against the faith."

Robb though a little. "And you think this is the last ditch effort by her, to kill me? Ser Brynden nodded. Robb hated himself. His great uncle was one of the few people he trusted completely. He was able and replaced Eddard in Robb's mind during the war, teaching him about life. "I'm sorry uncle." And he was sprinting away in the night without armour, greywind racing past him.

The city itself was in chaos. Men fought each other in the street. That did not concern Robb. Everywhere his vanguard outnumbered the assailants ten to one.

He saw Umber see him, grab a redcloak by his neck and throw him into a drain. The greatJon was beside him now. "Good to see you your grace." He said whilst bashing a pikeman on the head. Robb nodded. They were several now.

Apparently his guard had been close by so they saw him dash out. There was Dacey, GreatJon, smallJon, Patrec and Ser Harrold Haryng the heir of the vale after his cousin.

They rounded a corner close to Aegon's hill and there the monster was striding towards them. Clad in complete armour with a twohanded greatsword. Robb suddenly felt very small. GreatJon pushed him aside and intercepted the first strike. He grunted holding the pressure as Dacey used her spear to try and find an opening.

The others also tried to get in and slow him but it seemed impossible. The brute looked like he didn't feel a thing as he kept coming towards Robb ,hardly caring about the blows raining on him from all sides.

With a yell of pain great Jon fell clutching his hand and next moment Dacey's spear was yanked off her hand and she was down from a blow to the head by his metal fist. Patrec wasn't moving and smallJon was bleeding from several was unconscious

Now it was just Robb and the beast. His hands shook as he turned off the first blow. The second one made him go back a few steps. Because he did not have armour on he was very careful in his defense. Greywind was nowhere to be seen.

Block, parry, block, parry, duck, block, parry, move, Robb's entire body was aching. He thanked the old Gods. If he had armor on, by now he would not have been able to move. The man showed no chance of tiring.

Robb slipped past a hack and sliced his sword across his opponent's thigh. Only oil leaked out. This made him a little slow and he was slammed on the ground. His sword flying off his hand. A giant boot trapped him as the sword was raised.

This was it. Robb felt like crying. "So close, yet so far away." Then out of nowhere a large figure crashed into the Monster freeing Robb. He managed to get on his feet. Arya was there, standing guard over him as two men fought each other along with two large shadows leaping on the giant.

Arya helped him up. "We got to find a way to kill him." Robb searched his Brain frantically. "Fire." He shouted at Arya. She thankfully understood. By now there were others here. A quick fire was made and a torch was aflame.

Jon better be right about Fire destroying the undead Robb thought as he ran towards the two figures fighting. But the mountain must have sensed him. He kicked away Nyemeria and slashed at Robb. Robb dived just away from the sword but as he hit the ground the flaming brand skittered away from his hand. He looked up.

The monstrosity which had once been Gregor Clegane was looming up at him. His Helmet had been knocked off, but there was only rotten dead flesh. No head.

Then the other man turned away the swing that was about to end Robb's life and shoved the torch into the exposed stump of a neck. The Body caught fire like oil soaked wood as it stumbled around swinging aimlessly.

Robb was dragged away by his men. The sight was so ethereal. So other worldly, that it took his breath away. Slowly his eyelids closed and the king of winter lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silence Of The Dead**

The silence in the room was quite pleasant. The queen wasn't spewing nonsense and the royal brat looked morose and sullen. There was a lingering chill in the air nowadays. Margaery felt happy for some reason.

One of them was Cersei Lannister. Ever since qyburn informed her that the Starks were all still alive &amp; had destroyed her pet monster she'd been in a foul mood. The only other time she had looked like this was when she heard the Dornish had smuggled away in a ship during the fall of kings landing.

The room gradually filled with people. Ser Jaime looked tired. She suspected him of the escape of Sansa Stark but that was irrelevant now. Her mother, grandmother and brother Garlan were also present.

So was ser Addam Marbrand,lord Swyft, lord Merrywether and lord Rowan along with Qyburn, Pycelle and a septon of the faith.

Ser Kevan Lannister wakled in flanked by Loras and ser Balon. He had a large box in his hand. The man was dirty and he smelled. The proud lannister aura all but gone from him.

"Uncle" came the queens voice. "I am so glad to see your well". Not bloody likely Margaery thought. Ever since tywin lannisters supposed death and her trial with the faith she didn't trust anyone.

Ser Kevan simply gave a tired nod of his head. "I am here at the bidding of Robb Stark to deliver tokens &amp;terms." He gave the box to ser Jaime who put it on the table and opened it. A disgusting smell filled the room. Ser Jaime lifted up a rotting head dipped in tar. The entire room was silent.

The next item was an extremely heavy lannisters tywins cloak. A collective gasp went up. Ser Jaime however looked unperturbed. He pulled out a piece of parchment next and read it. After throwing it away he turned to his uncle.

"Stark says will all live if we surrender the castle and Joffrey?" Ser Kevan nodded "I am sorry but there is nothing more to do. Robb Stark is a better prospect then the Targaryens and we are beaten anyway"

Cersie jumped up "that's treason your suggesting uncle". Her face was livid as she looked around. "Joffrey is the king. The pretender knows he cannot take the castle so he threatens."

Ser Kevan just sighed and shook his head. " Robb Stark can and will take the castle, one way or the other. And with the demise of Robert Strong you are out of options". He went on "If we surrender he will even let Joffrey live . All he has to do is take the black. The son of Eddard Stark is more reliable than the daughter of Aerys."

No" screeched the lion cub. "I am the king .Me! Not the traitor. I can kill you for this uncle. The savage cannot touch me.I am the king, the king! He screamed at no one in particular.

There was a mad glint of desperation in his eyes. Margaery smiled inwardly. The little shit is scared out of his wits!

Cersei consoled her howling cub "Of course darling. The pretender is a coward and he will be dealt with. You are the unquestionable king".

If only the faith thought that too. She saw the septon grimace at Cersei's word. But they were in no position to fuck around anymore. She did not like the man serving the faith.

They had imprisoned her on false charges, fabricated lies and only let her and her cousins go because of her father's army.

But they were much more docile now since they both feared and hated the northerners. Now they did not dare question Cersei. She was better than a demon worshipper from the north in their point of view.

Cersei though was not one to forget her walk of shame. Many of the warriors son and sparrows were sent on her behest to fight when the city fell and they went believing nonsense like their faith is their armor.

Of course they had been slaughtered. The high septon was now holed up in Visenya's hill for the moment being ignored by Robb Stark whose siege lines encircled Aegons hill.

He will give you three days to decide".Ser kevan said. "After that as he so eloquently put it: winter is coming."

Arya tiptoed past the guards hiding herself in the shadows. She had discarded her squires outfit for a servants one. There were a dozen knights and 13 squires escorting Kevan Lannister so when they left no one noticed one less squire.

She peeked down the corner and there was a postern gate right there. 5 men in Tyrell and Lannister livery guarded it. 5 together would be tough but not impossible.

She ran the names in her mind. She had taken off the hounds name after he saved her brother though she thought him dead for the last 3 yeARS and ser Gregor was already dead.

She had found dunsen and Ralf amongst the prisoners and dealt with them. "ser Meryn,queen Cersei,Joffrey,ser Illyn" Arya whispered.

The small courtyard was dim and shadowy. She threw a pebble at the stone fountain to make enough noise for the men to hear and waited.

1 of the Tyrell men came investigating. As soon as he passed her by she kicked his shin and clamped a hand over his mouth. He was shaking. Arya changed her voice to a man's &amp; said "call your friends and tell 'em to come here." After he did that Arya slit his throat and dumped him on the fountain.

She waited as all 4 men walked in the dimly lit courtyard. They looked puzzled. Arya quietly shot a dart at the man nearest her. Basilisk venom only took 5 seconds to send him into fit of convulsions.

All the others converged on him bewildered. The fires were very low now. Arya slipped behind them and as one of them turned to call for help needle went through his throat.

Her stealth was up since the remaining men had swords in hand and were looking at her like she had five legs and one eye. Arya slipped her curved knife out. "Hello boys" she grinned at them and the fight began.

The big guy swung at her viciously. She sidestepped and jabbed at his ribs. The fat one tried to come from the side but she smoothly turned and threw her dagger embedding it on his left eye. His howls were cut short when his stomach was punctured.

The big one looked uneasy keeping his distance as he came at her. His guard was too high. Arya backed in to the man she had stabbed and fell down, her sword clattering away. With a triumphant yell the brute lunged but missed by a mere fraction. Arya kicked his sword out of his hand throwing a slipknot over his head.

Pulling it tight she jumped up and got behind him, slowly suffocating him. After that she slit his throat just to be sure.

Looking around she figured it was a bit of a mess. The tower guarding the postern gate was empty. She quickly went to the top, lit up an arrow and shot it arching over the castle walls, visible in the night sky clearly.

Sounds came. Sound of battle. The main body of the van guard was attacking the castle. she got the gates open with some trouble since the hinges were rusted.

A vision came to her. She was sprinting across the dark streets followed by men on horseback. She was hungry for man flesh, to gorge herself on the soft meat.

Arya shook her head to think clearly. She wanted to tick her list off but Robb had made her promise. "you will at least wait for uncle" he had said in a stern voice adding "Joffrey is mine".

But there were others. Knights she hated. They will receive the gift now.

**A\N:Hey guys, sorry for the delay. 3 more updates are ready and will be up. Also tell me if you think my writing style is good enough couse some of my friends told me its a bit stiff so suggestions to improve are welcome.R &amp; R**


	7. Chapter 7

** Howls** Of** The Winter wolf**

Ser Brynden Tully spurred his horse trying to catch up to the Direwolf. Already sounds of battle drifted across the city. The vanguard had launched an attack along the front of the castle. The war of five kings was drawing to a close while the war of ice and fire beckoned.

He remembered what his little cat told him when she hugged him goodbye. "Winter is coming uncle". Of course there were rumors of other things coming as well but that wasn't important now.

His 500 men rounded a corner and right there in front was a postern gate leading into the castle. As they entered the small courtyard the grisly sight of several dead bodies greeted them.

Getting down from his horse he wondered where his great niece had gotten to. This was quickly solved. On the wall using blood was written "Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Illyn Payne. Valar Morghulis"

Brynden groaned inwardly. This did not bode well. But he had a mission that he had to finish. He nodded to the men "To the main gate".

It was a bloody business reaching the gate since there enemies were good fighters but they reached it all the same. The great main courtyard was filled with hundreds of soldiers and more were on the towers and battlements.

Battering rams pounded the gates while siege weapons and anti-siege weapons traded blows. Two whitecloaks were bellowing orders. As soon as they spotted Brynden and his men with drawn swords the courtyard went silent.

The whitecloaks were gaping. The one with a swan on his helm roared and charged quickly followed by knights. The two groups clashed. Brynden was proud of his scouts who acquitted themselves well against the knights.

They formed a tight wedge and put Bryndens Plan to action ,slowly pushing forward diagonally,making for the gate. After considerable trouble they took over one side of the gate and the men in the back went up to secure the battlements. Some of their vanguard had managed to climb up from the other side so there they were in equal footing.

Brynden had to admire the resilience of the man who most probably was Ser Balon Swann .Seeing Bryndens plan he had elongated his flanks to try and pin him to the corner.

"Not so fast"Brynden muttered to himself "Wolves will fuck lions before some pansy marcher knight beats me.I'm the Blackfish"!

But they were slowly losing ground. Scouts were riders, not infantry and the opposing bulk was pushing them in. "Time to toss the dice" he thought quickly passing the orders to Lucas Blackwood his second in command.

With an almighty shove his center section pushed back the lannisters in an attempt to spread their lines .He parried an axe ,gutting the man. The next one was a hulking bull who swung his mace. Ducking under Brynden slashed his thigh and then stabbed him through the neck.

The next opponent however turned out to be theWhitecloak who's helm wasn't on and there was some dents on the breastplate but Ser balon Swann wasn't much worse for wear.

Brynden charged. "I'm getting to old for this shit".They blocked parried and struck at each other giving him no time to check if his plan was working for Ser Balon Swann was much stronger and much younger than him, if not as skilled.

He slashed at Swanns thigh and immediately changed angle striking at his unprotected head which were skillfully countered with swings .1,2,3,4,5 he was being pushed back.

He dodged one aimed at his flank and went for Swanns shin making him stumble back as blood came out. Brynden went into the offensive again, striking from side to side at the unprotected head while constantly shifting his position so Swann could not counter.

But Swann made a dummy at his left side and swung the other way landing a glancing blow on his shield arm which sounded like a dry branch being snapped as pain bloomed in his broken wrist.

He was on the back foot once again defending against the blows raining on him. A trick Robb showed him came to mind and out of sheer desperation he used it. With a similar crunch Ser Blalons shield arm went limp.

Still, Swann was younger and showed no sign of tiring giving Brynden a gash on the cheek and a cut on the calves.

Brynden could feel his strength sapping dangerously but had no idea of how to beat the man who was in the advantage. That's when Swanns limp gave him a moment inspiration or insanity, whichever.

He lunged at the white cloak, making him take a step back on the wounded leg and lose his balance for a moment. The strike he evaded, smashing his sword hilt on to swans face bludgeoning him to the ground.

moping the sweat off he looked around. By now their numbers had doubled on the towers and some 100 of his men were desperately trying to fend off the lannister men.

At that point with a resounding crash the gates were thrown open by the battering rams. Infantry poured in and Brynden temporarily forgot the pain .His plan had held up!

As the infantry pushed the opposing men back the king and his gourd entered. Robb looked down from his charger. "Splendid job uncle. I knew I could count on you."Brynden gave a tight smile.

He said he would stay here and keep the forces in control to which his nephew nodded. He moved on and Brynden sat down heavily due to the pain.

They were all in the throne room again. All the ladies were gathered. Some 50 or so Knights guarding them, among them Joffrey was nowhere to be seen along with his mother.

Prince Tommen was shaking in the Iron Throne being ineffectually comforted by Ser Jaime.

Sounds came from the corridors. Dying screams of men, steel clashing against steel and the thump of boots on the marble floor.

The doors shook from impact. Once, twice but on the third one it opened as 10score men stepped in.

The guards were outnumbered two to one .She knew it was all over. Her father's aspirations, her grand-mothers plots all were redundant now.

A tall man clad in grey armor came forward with a valyrian steel blade in hand .His helm was not on. The man had long auburn hair with a small beard and shockingly blue eyes.

Then a monstrous great wolf came and stood beside him. It was taller than the man's waist. There were gasps of horror seeing the beast covered in blood. They all knew who the man was.

He scanned the room, looking undoubtedly for Joffrey but he wasn't here. He and his wolf took one step towards prince Tommen and all the guards dropped their weapons and backed away. Such loyalty!

All but one. She heard her Grand-mother curse and her mother sob as Ser Loras Tyrell stood square in front of the Great wolf. She wanted to scream at her fool brother, tell him to move but no sound came forth.

Robb met the little prissy southerner they called the knight of flowers head on. Training with his uncle and fighting all those battles had doubled his skill with a sword.

But he also had his wolf .As they engaged Greywind crashed into the Tyrell boy and bit his sword hand .All the women in the hall screamed in unison but the gauntlet saved the hand.

He did drop the sword though. Robb walked up to where the Kingslayer stood, one hand on his sword. He only had a hand now.

The little lannister was shaking with fear, tears streaming down his face. How I would love to kill each and every lannister! Robb looked back; his men had complete control of the room.

As Robb came in front of the throne lannister blocked his way. Damn me for a soft hearted fool! Robb spoke "Family or pride kingslayer"?

A moment later lannister and his son were on their knees and the room was filled with jubilant shouts as he sat down on the big ugly chair and as all the southern's knelt his men chanted "The king of Westeros".

**Hey guys, this one was a little hard so I hope its good enough..And remember to review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Riders of the Fireflesh**

The large tent was quite a sight in the early morning. Aegon felt like he had vomited out his intestines and judging from the smell emanating from the corner it might be true. He sat up. The tent was a mess. But by God his head hurt.

With a great effort he sat up on the cot and immediately found out he shared it with a woman. Then one of the piles of sodden rags moved and Tyrion Lannister came into view gazing up at him bleary eyed and flashing Aegon a smile.

The imp got to his feet with much more stability than Aegon would have believed of a man who had drunk a whole pitcher of hippocrus the previous night. lord Tyrion walked up to a corner and started to piss.

With a resounding roar Ser Jorah Mormont leaped up. He was totally wet. At least he had clothes on unlike Lannister. "What the fuck are you doing Lannister?" he seethed. "Why only helping my friend wake up and at the same time clearing my bladder for more wine."

Mormont didn't look pleased but kept quiet. Ever since he had turned up with his aunt's company along with their mislaid imp he seemed oddly subservient to him.

"What happened?" Aegon asked in a shaky voice. His headache was getting worse. Lannister chuckled. "Don't you remember anything? Well there were about seven of Oberyn's party joined us yesterday and we gave them a little merry making".

" Who else was here?" Aegon asked his little councilor. "There was prince oberyn himself. I quite liked him when I met him, a shame the mountain lived even after he killed him. Then Vary's of course smuggled me out thanks to my brother."

The imp gave himself a little shake and went on. "In any case, apart from the three of us there was prince Oberyn, Duck, Strong Belwas and Dario Naharis." As always Mormont's face soured at the sellsword's name.

"Wait." Aegon said, "Don't we have a council meeting today?" Lannister looked thoughtful as he pulled on his breeches then waddled to the corner and threw up copious amounts of wine. Wiping his face he replied. "Indeed your grace. Within a few minutes, I think."

A few minutes later! Aegon felt he wanted to vomit and then die "Dany is going to kill me." "Ah boy, when you're as wise as me you will find women overreact at the very slightest thing." Lannister told him. "But yes. She'll kill you."

The man seemed very pleased with the possibility. Mormont had walked out and Lannister was ready to do the same. "I would clean myself your grace before your aunt's messenger arrives".

After Aegon had gotten dressed and cleansed his stomach by the same method as Lord Tyrion he made sure who the woman was. Thankfully she seemed to be only a camp follower. So calling his servant's he told them to take care of everything while he waited outside. Perhaps the chilly air would sober him up.

The comp was ablaze with sunlight. People walked to and fro working and organizing. This part was the golden company's camp along with the other sell sword companies. To the north, was the Dornish and the south the freed slaves of ser Barristan and all others sworn to Dany.

In The eastern side camped the Unsullied while at the middle from where occasional roars were heard were the 2000 Dorhraki who guarded Dany.

Presently one of the unsullied arrived. "The mother Dragon's requests your presence Prince of Westeros." Aegon got up with some effort trying to look not hung over. It was difficult but he didn't care if Dany would be angry. He liked to enjoy life. He had hardly ever had a chance.

As they neared the center the three dragon's came to view. He stopped walking and stared. They were magnificent. Though Drogon was the largest measuring nearly 30 feet Aegon liked his Rhaegal's sleekness. Quent's viserion looked somewhat unusual but that was impossible.

He began to walk on. Close to the tent his cousin's Nym and Tyene known as the sand-snakes joined him greeting him with knowing smiles. Though he had only known them for some months he liked them. They represented family and seemed to genuinely care for him.

"Wild night darling cousin?" Tyene asked. Aegon gave her an exasperated look. "I feel like there is a dragon in my head breathing fire." They of course found it amusing. "Don't worry, we will help you not look like a Pentoshi cheesemonger." Nym assured him as they entered.

His uncle Oberyn was already there looking immaculate as was Jon who had joined them a week ago near the boneway with the stormlanders. Ser Barristan was also here along with Ser Daemon sand and Harry stickland. Aegon sat down beside his uncle. More of fell on his chair unsteadily. He saw Dany frown at him while Jon looked disapproving.

A little later Dario and Ser Jorah walked in followed by Tyrion Lannister. After everyone was seated Ser Barristan took out a raven letter.

"From Varys. We have bad news. The young wolf has taken the Red keep, the Lannister queen and her son escaped but Prince Tommen was captured. The Tyrell's and Jamie Lannister have surrendered. The remainder of their army is now pledged to Robb Stark. Nearly 20000 Varys reports."

There was stunned silence in the tent. Aegon hated to admit it but he was starting to get a little apprehensive of this Stark. Prince Oberyn leaned in. "Not a big surprise. The lad knows war. How was it done"?" Well Varys isn't sure but he says Arya Stark somehow infiltrated the castle and opened a postern gate."

That was singularly strange but Aegon let it go. "So he has the entire field in his command. What do we know of his intentions?" "If he is smart he will bend the knee." Jon said. Tyrion disagreed, "Stark isn't the man to bow to his enemies. I am sorry my queen but from the history of your grandfather he will not likely give you power."

"We have dragon's Lord Lannister." Tyene said. "At least he will want his titles and land intact." Prince Oberyn told Dany. Her eyes blazed. "His father was a traitor and so is he. He calls himself king. That I will not let go. The Starks will pay dearly for what thay have done!"

Lannister shook his head. "That is not wise my queen. Everyone from my father to the Tyrells to my brother thought the same."

Before Dany could respond however an almighty roar shook the camp along with screams. They all rushed out just in the time to see viserion roast quentyn in a bout of flame and snapping off his metal links.

That's when it struck Aegon. Viserion looked unusual earlier because he never had vivid green eyes. The mighty dragon climbed higher and higher and higher and flew northward leaving fire, agony and destruction in his wake.

**Hey sorry for the long wait guys.R &amp; R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Snow of the North**

"Break it up." Jon yelled at Iron Emmett. The big man Grabbed Lathers by the shoulders and yanked him off Ser Axell Florent. The wildling thrashed like crazy so Grenn came forward to help Iron Emmett.

The noble knight was bleeding from both his nose and mouth. Jon shoved through the onlookers to stand between the wildlings and the queen's southern knights. Some of them were eyeing each other and fingering their weapons at the same time. Ser Axell staggered off in search of a maester of which castle black now boasted three.

One of the knights pointed to lathers. "Throw him in an Ice cell Lord Snow. He's a rabid dog. He assaulted the queens own uncle. Ser Axell is a highborn knight. This cannot go unpunished." He was talking down to Jon. Does he think I am going to suck his cock just because he told me too!

"I am afraid not Ser. Ser Axell needlessly provoked my master at arms. I will not take action."

The queen's man looked ready to jump on him. But Ghost appeared at his side, silent as always and that cowed the southern's. "The queen will hear of this my Lord. Trust me." I don't doubt that, Jon thought. That will be as ugly as the queen herself. The southerns left for the King's tower. Jon turned to the wildlings.

There was about a hundred here in castle Black ,mostly young was Mance Rayder, formerly king beyond the wall and now a prisoner of King Stannis. They glared at him sullenly, obsiously thinking Jon was going to chide them. Jon looked at Rayder. "Keep your men in control Mance. At least until Stannis arrives. Don't make me rue convincing him not to burn you."

Back in his room Jon sighed heavily. What a bloody mess this is. At least the Thenns weren't here. Thank the old Gods for small mercies. Let them feast at Karhold rather than kill knights here. Mormont's raven hopped on his desk. "Corn Corn" it hoarsely implored Jon. He shooed it away.

If hostilities went on like this how was he supposed to leave the wall and make for hardhome? They'd kill each other within the first week. So many issues. Val, Wildlings, Kingsblood and Red Rhallor. It went on and on and on. Life was so much simpler as a steward.

The good news was that his brother had taken Kings Landing and the fresh recruits that Robb had sent in form of hundreds of Bolton men. Frey men and a few Frey Lordlings as well.

All the castles were now garrisoned in terms of men. Ever since he had snicked of Slynt's head and sent Alliser Thorne away, castle black had enjoyed a relative peace until now.

Thankfully people did not look at him as only a bastard anymore. With his brother on the Iron Throne Jon commanded a certain amount of Respect and awe from the men.

He thought over the plan again. Castle Black housed a thousand men now. 300 of his people, 100 southerns and rest wildlings.

Most Women and children but still he meant to take a hundred men, mixture of rangers and wildlings with him. Later they would be augmented by a hundred more from greenguard and long Barrow. These would be wildlings all.

He fingered the gragonglass blades heaped on his desk. So many colours, so vivid! Black, red, yellow, green, grey they went on but mostly white dominated.

A knock on the door came. Jon was surprised to see Samwell Tarly push in. he wasn't half as fat as he'd been when he first came here. He also wasn't as nervous as before. The maester chain hung loosely around his neck. Seeing him Jon felt a pang of regret. "We've all changed" he noted sadly in his mind.

"Any news?" Jon asked Sam. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not my lord. Well nothing except that the combined forces have lain siege to the dreadfort. Ramesy snow is penned up there. Oh and Lady Alys is sending her uncle's surviving brood here to keep Cregan Karstark company."

Jon nodded. So nothing new. He looked at Sam inquisitively. The young Maester awkwardly shuffled his feet. "I was wondering about your brother. I don't think it's in his best interest to be here at this time. I mean you have wildlings, weights. Others, winter, the red priestess and a rival King."

Ah good old faithful Sam. Always watching out. Jon had his own misgivings about Rickon being here as well but it was becoming impossible for him to deny he didn't want him here. But the entire castle was abuzz with the impending arrival of the little prince. The kingsmen though were less than happy about it but they weren't stupid enough to say that in the mountain clans hearing. That will also be a complicacy. Jon wanted to laugh, laugh like crazy. Lately he felt he was crazy!

After the matter with Sam was taken care of he went outside to stretch his legs. Night was falling and castle Black was readying for it. The wind was like knives cutting his face open.

Sounds of a clamorous dinner was coming from the dining hall. With Ghost at his side Jon got into the cage as it slowly went up. He looked at Ghost sitting on his hunches beside him. He was fully grown now. The size of a large pony. Of late Jon felt more attuned to Ghost.

Almost like Ghost was a part of him and he was a part of Ghost. And that wasn't all. When he saw through Ghost's eyes he felt l other presences like heavy scent's hanging in the air. A brother in grey, strong and vicious. A brother in black, wild and enraged. A sister in Grey bloodthirsty and Ravenous. Another Brother was alas somewhere out of Reach. Only the slight scent remaining.

Jon snapped out of it. They were at the top. They got out. Here the wind was like a gale storm. Battering him. Beating him with snowflakes the size of his eyes whirling around. It was near impossible to walk but that wasn't Jon's intention.

He leaned over the edge looking down. Nothing could be seen. Everything was lost in a haze of black and white. Ghost stood with him silent as always. Down there beyond the haunted forest at the very end of Starrlord's point lay hardhome where thousands of free folk camped.

Jon shivered thinking. This wasn't something to be done by him. He was no one. A bastard, a mark of shame, inferior in every aspect than his true born siblings whom he hadn't seen in four years now.

"I am not good enough." He said but the wind stole his words away. An entire continent warped in conflict oblivious to the true danger. He would have to save them. He Jon show. A mere bastard stood in the way of the long night returning.

He did not trust his men. Bowen Marsh, Allister Thorne, Maester Calllador, they weren't leaders. But they didn't see him as a leader either. With this lot I'm supposed to defend the realms of men!." He was unable to defend himself here!

Thankfully one thing they did not lack in was dragon glass. Shipments came from DragonStone, from Braavos and even from the Last River. The smiths sent by the northern Lords and their apprentices were working continuously to arm everyone with knives of obsidian.

Jon turned to leave and nearly fell down in shock. Melisandre stood in front of him in her red robes with the hood drawn up. She didn't seem bothered by the cold as she gently scratched Ghost behind the car. Just as before Ghost appeared completely tame in her hand.

"Lord Snow." She greeted him. Jon replied wearily. He did not like this women and she knew it but still she persisted.

"You should not be up here my Lady." He told her. The women gave a slight smile. "The queen is wroth with you, my Lord but I placated her. But the reason I sought you out is this. The Daggers are coming closer, Lord Snow. Beware. The great other comes and it would not do for you to be dead."

She seemed totally serious. Jon however had his doubts. She said a lot things which weren't right. He simply shrugged his shoulders. There was no one in Castle Black who hated him enough to kill him. Besides apart from the brothers there were also a couple of clan chiefs here with fighting men. They seemed awfully dedicated to the Starks and Jon was the son of Eddard Stark.

He took one last look across the dark horizon. The sword thrust is coming. I must have the shield ready. A silent prayer to the Gods of winter on a winter night was offered. A chance was asked. One Chance. Jon did not know but perhaps the Gods were listening for once or perhaps it was the cruel mockery of fate. In any case as he rode the cage down the icy fingertips of death were reaching for him followed by the terrible taste of the hidden truth! 

**Review please my friends **


	10. Chapter 10

**Last of the Seers**

A raven circled high above the ruined castle. It was a sad sight. Burnt and broken it stood dissolute among-st the snow. Roofs had fallen in, the towers and keeps in various states of destruction. Snow covering the great courtyard.

Within these ruins the raven could see people moving. A few hundred men in Merman badges toiled hard. They were restoring the castle. The raven slowly descended. Lower and lower until it finally perched on a branch in the Godswood.

In front of the heart tree, three men stood. Rather two stood while the other, an immensely fat man sat on a sturdy chair. They were arguing. The raven hopped closer.

The fat man was old. Much older than the other two. Another was young and strong looking. In his middle ages. The third one however was the one whom the raven seemed interested in. A small man with sad green eyes, there was nothing intimidating about him. Yet the other men seemed uneasy around him.

"We cannot afford to send men North!" The young lord angrily told the small man. "Even if the stories are true we cannot ship men off to the wall Reed. It's not so easy."

The one called Reed looked melancholy. He stared off towards the castle saying nothing. After a while the fat man spoke. "Listen Howland, we do not doubt your word. Nor you. You were Lord Eddard's best friend. But the situation is complicated. And besides, without the kings command we cannot march all the remaining Northmen up to the wall!"

The small man shook his head. His voice was soft. So soft. Like a gentle breeze. "If we lived in a perfect world Wyman there would be no war. Your son would not be dead. My children would not be lost beyond the wall. There would be no winter. The long night would not come and the Others would only have been old wives tales to scare children."

His tone grew sharper now. "But we do not live in a perfect world my lords. Armies of the night are coming and we must fight them. Life of your own self is not important. What is important is the survival of men!" He stopped and suddenly looked at the raven on the branch above him. His brows furrowed.

Robett Glover was tiring of the Cannogman. It wasn't bad enough that his children where somewhere in the bloody Iron Isles or that it was a southern king who freed his castle or the fact that there was a war going on and he wasn't there. On top of that the elusive lord of grey water watch had decided to come North after 19 years terrorizing him about the true enemy.

I should be down south, fighting beside Galbert. The old gods forbid he might never see his brother again. As the silence stretched between them he absentmindedly looked at the great heart tree.

The face looked disdainful. Pained as if that the blood of the first men have become such a weak and pathetic people. He frowned. The face did look like it was frowning at him. He narrowed his eyes. Not imagination. No the face was certainly alive! He gasped audibly stepping back. The others noticed and looked.

The deathly pale face on the heart tree was frightening. More than anything Wyman Manderly had ever seen. At first he had thought he was dreaming but Glover beside him looked as white as the face. Even the usual calm and collected lord of Greywater watch had his mouth open in shock.

Wyman rubbed his eyes. The face was still there looking at them with a piercing stare. As if it saw right through his heart. All his plans, wishes, regrets. Wyman felt he was stripped to his very being. His mind laid bare.

The carved face which looked so alive now spoke and Wyman Manderly started to shake. Glover looked frozen and Reed only slightly less. By the time it was done Wyman Manderly fell from his chair on the snowy ground and began to spasm.

.The eyes, he could still see them red and cold, like eyes of death! To his dying days Wyman would not forget the cold gaze of these eyes. Oddly enough it was somewhat familiar to Ned Stark's gaze. The last coherent thought was this as darkness took the Lord of White Harbor.

Bran opened his eyes. Slowly he blinked a few times to get the images out of his eyes. It was hard. Harder than he had thought. Unlike an animal the weirwood did not fight you. No it sucked you in and before you know it your thoughts and memories are jumbled.

You feel sluggish like a tree. You feel like you are a tree! Loose focus and your mind remains trapped within Lord Bynden had warned him. But it was worth it. He felt tired, so tired. His back ached from sitting on the weirwood throne. Besides him Lord Brynden was dreaming away. One red eye, the only sign of his life.

Bran felt alone. He was in fact alone but it hurt. It hurt so much! Tears were beginning to form. He angrily wiped them away. "I am Brandon Stark of Winterfall. A prince, a wolf, a green seer! A man grown. Not a broken little boy. I will not cry."

As much as he thought this the more he cried. Silent tears flowed down his face. A lean face. Pale from lack of sunlight. His hair now was as long as Meeras but completely white. The strain of memories Lord Brynden had informed him in his pensive voice. Footsteps were heard. Bran quickly composed himself.

"Hordor." The big stable boy said to bran lifting him up as easily as always. Perhaps more so. Bran was much thinner now. It has not been easy. When he had seen the truth behind the last hero of this age, it had hit him hard. Lord brynden said he always knew. That it was destiny. Bran thought it was cruelty of the utmost level.

His musings were cut short when Hodor again said, "Hodor" and he saw they were in one of the deeper caves. There was a stream flowing through it. Drk and fast the water flowed down towards the bowels of the land.

A dozen children stood on the bank along with Meera. She looked to be weeping. Brans heart beat faster as they approached. Then it stopped. Lying on the stoney ground was Jojen Reed with eyes closed. He was dead Bran instantly knew. Meera was now sobbing hysterically.

This was so surreal. Bran blinked a few times. Jojen was dead. The boy who always seemed wise beyond his years. He had guided Bran here. To his destiny and now he was no more. A lump formed within his throat.

But no tears came. His tears had driend up. Besides he was 12 years old now. what Bran in truth did not want to acknowledge was that he had taken to heart Lord Bryndens words.

"In the great game of life and death Bran we can never hope to win. All we can do is to do our part and move on. To be a part with so many other parts in this war. To be able to carry out ones part fully, whole heartedly, aware of the consequences, is the best we can achieve"

"They are going to send his body to the sea." Meeta told him between sobs. Bran looked at the assembled children with torches surrounding Jojens body. They were singing softly in the true tongue.

A last blessing, Bran thought. Then ever so slowly. Jojens body was pushed into the stream, the strong current carrying him away. His heart twisted into knots but Bran would not cry. "I took a dragon's doby, I took it. I cannot cry!"

Yet tears were rolling down his cheeks again anyway. Meera was now hysterical, thrashing around like crazy. The children soothed her and took her away. They didn't say anything to Bran but it didn't matter.

All he heard was a little voice in his head. It whispered malevolently "He is dead because of you. He is dead because of you. Jojen is dead because of you." Bran shook his head but it went on. The whispers went on. The whispers went on.

The whispers went on and even the darkness whispered. "You are a broken boy. A cripple. You killed Jojen!" Brandon Stark of Winterfell felt exactly how alone he was then. It was only him and darkness. Only them. And Hodor.

**A/N: Read &amp; review please**


	11. Chapter 11

** First my thanks to all my great reviewers.  
**

** Daughter Of The isle**

Asha was impressed upon seeing Winterfell. Last she saw it; it had been a haunted ruin. Now most of it was back to the same as before, the exception being the tower which had fallen down burying a part of the courtyard.

As they passed the main gate and came into the great hall a tall man came to greet them. He was no more than thirty with a shock of salt and pepper hair and a hard, gaunt face. Flanking him were a dozen knights in Manderly and Cerwyn crests.

Asha was mildly amused by the cold stares the men were giving each other. King Stannis Baratheon who was now only a king in name did not like to be defied.

And from the looks of it this northern lord did not like to take orders from southern kings. The northerner gave king Stannis a short bow but his voice was not warm "Lord Stannis we did not expect you here"

Asha smirked inwardly. That meant you are not wanted here. Stannis kept his cool though most of his knights looked angry at the slight. "I did not expect to be here Lord Glover"

Glovers face soured a little but not anything to escalate. He gave a stiff nod "Pray make yourselves comfortable my Lord and we shall speak later"

At this one of Stannis's man bristled "His grace is a king northerner. Show him respect". What fun! Asha inwardly cackled watching all the northerners hand jump to their swords.

Robett Glover however stopped them and ushered the northerners away. She sighed, disappointed. It would have been so nice to see some of Stannis's fat knights killed.

Asha caught Alysane Mormont glaring at her. Evidently the she-bear knew exactly what ASha had came leading all the highborn to their rooms.

Apparently 'King' Stannis did not feel Asha secure enough so she would be sharing a room with Mormont along with a guard outside her door.

She snorted at the implication. As if I would survive a day out on that storm! That was something which terrified her. Asha Greyjoy was Iron-born to the very southern King And his fleshy guards could ever daunt her.

But the snow-storm through which they had come, abandoning the siege of the Dreadfort was truly something else. She had seen storms on Pike, Storms in open sea but this storm, this storm put the great iron-isles to shame.

And according to the mountain clans this wasn't even a proper winter storm! She remembered Big Bucket Wull say "Autumn kisses you light but Winter fucks you hard. This is only Autumns kiss".

Strange men these northerners. The old chieftain almost seemed pleased at the prospect of winter. It's in their blood Asha thought to herself

The room she was to share with Alysane Mormont wasn't grand but it was clean and spacious. Two beds there were along with a window overlooking the Godswood.

She unlaced her boots and threw them away preparing to lay down. Only then did Asha notice the she-bear was standing in front of the window, shaking. ASha was it hit her. Alysane Mormont the she-bear was crying! She nearly laughed at the ludicrousness of the fact. But she decided not to. Best not antagonize her or she might throw Asha out the window.

Asha called out to her "Alysane are you crying"? In hindsight she felt foolish to have made it sound mocking. The she-bear whipped around, her eyes blazing with fury mouth twisted into a snarl.

Fuck! ASha dearly wished her weapons were with since it looked like she was about to be mauled by a bear. But the Drowned God must've been watching since Alysane only threw her a withering look and left, slamming the door behind her.

Asha let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "I guess she's angry at what Theon did to her precious little Stark princelings! What had possessed Theon to do such a thing was beyond her.

Perhaps he's lifelong bitterness had spilled over or maybe he was triyng to prove a point. She was still thinking about him when a knock came . It was Ser Justin Massey.

"The King has asked for your presence my Lady" he told her. Not bloody likely. StannisBaratheon never asked anyone of anything. He commanded them.

Asha however did not feel like being chivied around. Specially by a king without, well anything. SER Justin knew very well Stannis would not remain a 'King' for very long. If he will still be alive was also doubtful.

She was a princess herself and Iron-Born to boot. She gave him a sly smile "Which King Ser? Robb Stark?"

Ser Justin's usually jovial expression darkened slightly. The storm has everyone in a foul mood. That and the fact they had to turn tail from the Bastard despite having 5000 men.

"King Stannis is not in a very good mood my Lady so I suggest you refrain from saying such things to his grace for your own wellbeing".

ASha widened her eyes "Oh and why does that matter Ser? The mountain clans are only helping him to remove the Bastard of Bolton. Lord Manderly has a fleet and Robett Glover is marshaling the North. When all is said and done, Robb Stark will tell them to rid the world of StannisBaratheon and that's exactly what they'll do!"

This time Ser Justin looked smug. "Not if Robb Stark dies of Dragonfire and his Grace does not they won't". Asha frowned, looking at Ser Justin questioningly.

He laughed a little. "The King has just received a letter containing a Dragon seal, absolving him of all blame in the Targaryen fall and restored to Lord of Storms End in exchange of him declaring for them"


	12. Chapter 12

**last of the Lions**

He walked through the dark passage way leading the woman behind him. His heart hammered and he was sweating rivers. His hand's felt clammy. Holding the torch aloft he stopped in front of a wooden door. It was sturdy. Not like the lighter doors you found in most brothels. He knocked three times fast and three times slow. A voice told them to enter and he opened the door bowing to the woman behind him. She strode past without a moments ado and he closed the door again.

Inside Cersei shed the heavy cloak and pulled off her gloves. The days were getting cold fast. On the bed her darling boy slept and Ser Osmund kept watch over him. How her sweet Joffery looked pale and drawn out. Inadvertently her hands balled into fists. The wretched usurper did this to them. The wretched Stark boy and his family of fucking wolves. They have taken everything from her but by the Gods he's not going to take her sweet child. She'd have her revenge. She was a Lannister and a lion as well. She'd see them all burn!

As she sat down beside her Joffery, smoothing his hair kettleblack spoke up. "Qyburn was here, your grace, a little while back." One of her very few trusted advisers remaining was Qyburn. The rest had betrayed her without flinching. All because I'm a woman and not a man! "What did he say?" She asked.

Ketttleblack fidgeted, "He says the Northerner hasn't called the old court and it's advisers and so Qyburn cannot do much."

Cerseri cursed inwardly. That bloody bastard Eddard Stark had ruined everything and now his filthy son has seen it through. If only those weasel faced fucks had managed to kill him.

"the gate won't open for two days." She told him. "But once it does we'll make it for Casterly rock and stay there. If the gods are good the little mutt and his savages will be roasted and by then winter will be here completely."

Ser Osmund nodded but did not seem particularly happy. He may betray her as well. Osffryd was dead and Oswell missing. She'd need to keep an eye on him.

Young Perrin Aybara and his friends Martim Couthon and Rand-Al Thor were waiting outside the blue silk brothel. It was a three storied wooden construction and at the moment totally silent. They waited until they heard the signal. The hoot of a screech owl was heard and they pulled their weapons. The distant sound of a door being broken down, steel clashing, men dying and women screaming came.

Cersei jerked awake from her troubled sleep. Joffery had woken up as well. She could see his terrified eyes. Sound of a great commotion could be heard. Shouts and screams livening the night. They have come! Her heart was at her throat but if they thought it would be so easy they were fools indeed.

"Mother." Came Joffery's voice. "What's happening?" Her heart wrenched hearing fear in his voice. She gripped he's shoulders. "Listen to me sweetling, you must get dressed now. Right now and fast. We have been betrayed."

Again she the thought sourly. As soon as they were done kettleblack and Boros Blount burst into the room ,naked swords in hand. For one moment she thought they had turned as well but no they had not. kettleBlack ushered everyone towards the back door while Blount was at the rear.

Muffled sounds came from all over the house and in spite of the danger she could not help but smile. "Brainless fools!"

Out the cellar and through a corridor they were at the back door. Blount and KettleBlack stepped out and immediately Cersei's blood ran cold. Outside three men stood blocking the narrow alley. They wore dark clothes underneath boiled leathers.

Each of them had bared long swords and axes in hand. The thick hair and beards marked them for Northerners. One of them was extremely tall. As tall as the hound or taller. Another was very broad with an axe. The one in the middle was lean and long limbed.

He stepped forth. "We can do this the easy way, whore queen." Cersei stepped back as Blount and Kettleblack engaged them. Joffery was now sleet white and shaking. They had to get out. It was obvious Kettle Black and Blount won't win it here but the house was of the question.

That's when she saw the ladder using which they could get to another alley. When they were half-way up she looked down, the thick Northerner was down as well as Blount who was dead by the looks of it. Kettleblack had surrendered. If the bastard fought on they could have been gone. Just then Joffery missed his footing and they both went crashing down.

Bryden breathed a sigh of relief as Lucas Blackwood told him they had been successful. He nodded to the men holding Qyburn. They had no need of him anymore. Once again his plan had borne fruit. The moment he saw Qyburn he had been suspicious and as it turned out he was right.

He walked along the road heading back to the red keep. It was bloody cold! The air was frigid and the wind like icy daggers. He tugged his cloaks hood up. Someone fell in step beside him and Brynden was Surprised to see it was the hound. He frowned. He had less than no love for the man and Clegane knew it. His face was much worse than before though. Long lines of Scars now accentuated the burn marks.

"The little bird doesn't like it here." Clegane said in his usual raspy voice. Why is he telling me this? "What do you mean?" he cautiously answered. In truth he has not had a great deal of time with the girl. She looked just as cat had when she was her age.

"This place, this fucking place and the fucking people in it. She doesn't like it." Clegane growled with obvious irritation. "She wants to leave."

Again why is he telling me! Brynded wondered. True he had saved Robb's life in the battle with Robert Strong and due to Sansa's request had been made her sworn shield but Brynden did not trust him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he snapped.

"Talk to her. Tell her some clever lie or say pretty words to calm her. What the fuck do I know? Just make her stop whining to me."

Brynden made a non-commital grunt. There was no place to send the child. Winterfell was in ruins. The Riverlands burnt. That only leaves the Eyrie where little finger had Lysa wrapped around his little finger. Besides there was a great deal of suspicion on Littlefingers motives.

The queen of thorns had shared some rather interesting tales about him confirming Cats doubt about the man. Of course they knew how he had also betreayed Ned so sending Sansa there was out of the question.

Suddenly his mind hit on something. Maybe it was possible. Sansa would be safe and they could get rid of Littlefinger! He looked at Clegane who was glowering at him. "We need to talk to the King now!."

"How much longer?" The boy whined for the hundredth time. Osha resisted the urge to hit him over the head. It was bitterly cold with gale winds cutting their faces were all bundled in furs yet were all shivering. The kneelers did not seem to mind much though.

That surprised Osha. Perhaps they weren't as weak as she believed. The boy however had gotten increasingly louder as they traveled north.

She looked at him carefully. Sat on top of a shaggy Northern garron his furs hid most of his features. Only his face poked out of the hood. The strangest thing was he did not seem to feel the cold at night at all! Even the Scagosi were grumbling about it but he never said a word. His wolf seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the weather.

The boy had a striking resemblance to his lord brother. She knew he was king now but Osha was and still is a wildling and she cared not for such titles. A man's worth was in himself not some stupid title but Rickon Stark certainly could have passed as a seven year old RObb Stark with long hair falling to the smell of his back.

Vivid blue eyes were not as gentle or trusting as they had once been. The years hiding out in Skagos had taken a toll on the boy who had been uncontrollable before now turned into a stubborn rock. He was much leaner and taller than most boys his age. And of course the Scagosi had their effect on him as well. He had taken to their beliefs and thoughts with great Fervor and now he was more wildling than kneeler which worried Osha to no ends.

One of the boys Scagosi protectors said something to him and the boy laughed. Osha caught the words old bugger and tight cunts. Looking to the side she saw the big kneeler frown at the men. He was the leader of their escort and had a ridiculous merman on his surcoat. Osha snorted to herself. These fucking kneeler's and their little drawings!

The boy was laughing now at something the scagosi said. Osha paid them no mind. He had gone through worse things than listening to lewd stories. At first she had been apprehensive of the island people. Though they were much like her own people there were the stories of cannibalism. It turned out to be untrue but still great dangers were present.

From the few things she learnt in her time with the Starks was the fact the Scagosi had no love for them. So when they had been discovered by a Scagosi chieftain and his people and the boy foolishly set his wolf on them she thought this was it. But apparently the boy's connection with his beast elevated himself to a position of great respect. They saw it as a sighn from the old gods. Ever since then they had been with the boy.

She counted herself lucky that the boy had not set his wolf on any of the kneelers yet. He was a good boy but he was angry, full of bottled up rage which his wolf reflected. But through it all she had managed to protect him and guide him as best as she could.

Four long years had gone while Osha kept her watch. She owed the wolves a blood debt and she would repay it. In the distance a hazy outline came in view she knew what it was. They had reached their destination.

Jon cursed under his breath. It had been a long day and getting longer. In his Solar the officers were again debating about the course of action. "The supplies from Braavos are good but supplies don't help in war. We need soldiers." Bowen Marsh screamed. As if you knew anything about war!

"And where the fuck are you going to get soldiers?" Yarwich growled. "You going to whip them out o'yours barrels are you Marsh?" The old Pomegranate looked livid at the taunt. Before he could say anything however Iron Emmet cut in. "What about the Northern houses? Surely they must understand the gravity of our situation?" he asked Jon.

Jon sighed. An old point this. Though the Northern Lords have come to believe the Others had truly returned they weren't enthusiastic in helping out. Specially with Stannis Baratheon present with he's men.

"I have written to house Ryswell and house Dustin as well. They had pledged the fewest men in my brother's army so they have a lot of men. But I get no reply." He told the assembled men. "Only some sort of threat will move them but I do not know what." He left out the part that was the third letter. He needed more northmen here to keep King Stannis in check.

Sam who had been quiet spoke up now. "But if someone else were to command them my lord. Someone they are pledged to serve? Someone who can threaten them if they do not comply?."

The entire room went silent. "What are you talking about man?" Snapped Lathers. Sam smiled, "Rickon Stark. My Lords. Once he arrives we can affix his seal on a letter and send it to winterfell. King robb has told Lord Manderly and Lord Glover to govern the North as regents. If they can directly command house Ryswell and Dustin with the prince's authority it will be done,"

A shocked silence dominated the room. Jon could see the merits. If house Ryswell and Dustin did not harken to a direct command from the Stark in Winterfell they would be branded traitors. Genius. He stood up. "Well my lords it appears we have our solution. Now we need my brother to arrive."

"He has arrived my lord." Everyone looked at the door where Satin was standing, breathing heavily, clearly having run the entire way. "A large company of men are coming. Nearly five hundred strong." he said between breaths. Everyone looked at Jon. He felt his insides turn to water. His baby brother. Jon will see him now! After four years. He nodded curtly. "The council is done."

**Hey everyone,I'm sorry this took so long and even more for the fact that there will be no updates untill december. read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

First of all my sincerest apologies for this very late update that I had promised in January .All I can say is 11th grade was a BITCH but somehow I scraped by! Sadly I have no large breaks coming up so this update won't be followed by another anytime soon (probably).

Memories in the Wind  
It looked like a quiet summers day.A man sat in the godswood in winterfell, his back to the heart tree and a valyrian steel sword in hand. Three children sat in front of him.A toddler was securely grasped to his sisters chest and squirming. The oldest boy was 10 years while the rest were 8, 6 &amp;4\. They did not look much similar to each other apart from their grey eyes.

They were all listening attentively to the tale told by their father Lord Rickard Stark. Brandon, Ned and benjen sighed in unison as the tale of the storm king and his wife came to an end but the girl; lyanna looked disappointed. As they all got up and started back to the castle Lyanna turned towards her brother Ned who spent most of his time in the vale said that she'll never fall in love and be cooped inside some castle with the utmost brother simply smiled and ruffled her hair.

A tower stood desolate upon a this tower was named the tower of joy but for more than 18 years now it has fallen to ruin. But the marches were settled primarily by the first men and so in the overgrown garden there still was a weirwood tree with a face carved on it. The tree remembered a day 18 years ago. A 16 year old girl heavy with child cried in front of it. She cried for the brother and father who had died, the brother who may soon die along with the man she loved. She cried because she knew she would not live to see either of them again. She sobbed as she knew she would not hold her son in her arms. She knew the fate that was already thrust upon the child yet she was helpless to do anything. Rhaegar may think it was a girl but she knew better.

Ser Arthur Dayne grunted as he finally managed to knock the young lord down disarming him in the process. He never would have thought quiet Eddard Stark was such a fine swordsman. Or maybe it was something else that was driving him. As the sword of the morning lifted Dawn to end another Starks life a spear stabbed him in the calf. A startled cry of pain escaped his lips and looking back he saw the small cannogman racing towards him with a sword. Ignoring the pain in his leg he stood up, Dawn held at the ready. As his opponent neared he hefted his sword for the blow but suddenly, suddenly there was an immense pain in his chest as a valyrian steel great sword burst through. As he fell he could only see a pair of muddy boots sprinting towards the tower entrance.

Wherever you go in this world there are stories of great men who are immortal through the ages. One such is the last hero also known as Azor ahai. The gray king, Brandon the builder and Durran Godsgrief are some similar characters of legend as well. Yet though they are lost in the recesses of memory now, they once were real man of flesh and blood. But with time history turns to legend and legend turns to myth leaving the truth in them scarce and hard to find. But in some cases history comes back to haunt those foolish enough to forget it.

The lands of always winter are mostly unmapped. In old maps drawn by the first men a little ways north-east from thenn the uncharted mountains start. At the base howrever is one large lake. No names does it have now but the first men called it dead Kings lake. A cave within the first mountains bowels had a part of that lake in it.

And right now a specter came out of it. IT WAS THAT OF A MAN with only one eye. The specter slowly rose from the lake and advanced through the lake. Large spiders scuttled around the walls growing as large as a bear. The cave looked like it was once a temple. Collapsed and destroyed columns with ancient runes carved into them could be seen. The specter reached the far end and there sat upon a throne of three wirewood trees tangled around each other was a creature of nightmares. As the specter and the creature locked their eyes a monstrosity of a smile came to the creatures face. A CHALLENGE was issued and accepted. A challenge on humanity and whether or not they will survive. It was completely up to them but the specter knew the chances were not in their favor.

Bran stared in awe as the three eyed crow finished his tale of confrontation with the nights king. "So can I become a specter and do that? He asked. Lord Brynden gave him a wane smile "you may learn it in time but I'm afraid it won't be from me. "he looked melancholy for a second and Bran knew why. Brynden Bloodraven was on borrowed time and that time was expiring quickly.

Bran shuddered thinking about when he would have to take on the mantle of the three eyed crow. Granted he would not fight in the open but from the shadows it will be up to him in most part to ensure man kinds continued survival.

He didn't even feel the vague sense of wonderment he used to feel whenever he thought about his situation. To Brandon Stark the world of his childhood fairy-tales has become the utter reality.

Lord Blooderaven was already dreaming away in his throne so bran decided he would check up on a few things. The game he had in mind was dangerous even by the standard of "the game of thrones". He hasn't even told Lord Brynden about it fearing he might have some reluctance concerning his past affiliations. But he knew he must do it and not all fairy-tells should be allowed to exist. He will have to talk with Robb again to make the final preparations. Bran leaned back on his throne and let his mind wonder. First he went south towards Starrlords point searching for a great presence.

Panic began to assail him as he could not find the huge dragon he had taken from the Targaryen queen. Bran frowned. According to the three eyed crow dragons needed freedom to truly grow in size and the continuous freedom this one had was turning it into a goliath of a beast indeed.

Visually reminiscent of Balerion the Black it had doubled in size in its time living south of the wall. A sudden thought struck Bran as he wheeled his mind further north-east. As he neared Hardhome he felt drogon. The dragon was sitting on a hilltop feasting upon the charred carcass of a horse. As bran entered its mind the dragon fought with him with frightening intensity. Though a beast it still possessed more intelligence than even a horse. Along with that, the sheer vastness of its ferocity and will to destroy was rather hard for Bran to subjugate.

As he wrestled with its mind the dragon gave an almighty roar and leapt into the sky breathing a column of fire as it tried to fight of its invisible opponent. Drogon kept climbing up and roaring as he tried to shake Brans presence. But after nearly a minute of struggling Bran finally managed to push the dragon's consciousness down and take control of its body. As he gazed through the beasts extremely keen eyes he saw the huge congregation of wildlings down near the coast was completely and utterly still gazing up at Drogon with mouths agape.

Bran cursed his luck. Drogon was the secret trump card in his plan if his brother managed to pull his part in the scheme through. With the wildlings aware of the dragon in their vicinity, for one thing there might be mass panic and for another his plan might be rendered useless as well.

He was in a pinch bran knew as he flew off westwards back towards the hounted forest. Keeping a constant eye out to make sure the dragon didn't just fly off on its whim was hard enough as it was without the added stress of wondering if it was enjoying its time in the north by eating smoked wildlings. Deciding the game in the haunted forest would keep the beast occupied for some time he withdrew himself from the body. The giant dragon, which was easily 50 feet in length now gave a shrug of its body and leisurely flew down towards the forest.

It was nearing midnight and the moon was concealed by clouds as the kennel master made his way up the winding staircase leading to the chambers of the lord of Dreadfort. Ben bones was feeling rather merry at the moment which had no small correlation with the amount of ale he had drunk. Clutched tightly to his hand was the other reason why he was feeling particularly happy.

At the top of the tower a broad wooden door with a flayed man engraved on it was being guarded by two men. Bones knew them both. Sour Alyn &amp; yellow Dick. Part of the infamous Bastards boys. They stepped aside as he opened the door and went in. As the doors closed behind him he saw the current Lord of the Dreadfort Ramsey Bolton Sitting on his Late Lord fathers bed and cleaning a hunting knife.

"His Lordship" Looked up at him with those unnerving eyes he had inherited from his father. Bones nervously shuffled his feet. Ramsey was unbalanced and unpredictable to begin with but now he was what they call "bat shit crazy". Ever since the Bolton Lord was beheaded by Robb stark and all the other northern lords found out that it was Ramsey who had burned down Winterfell( Courtesy of Theon greyjoys squire) they weren't in good shape. Thankfully the drawing winter and rumors of Other's have the Lords preoccupied .

What do you want Bones?" Ramsey asked in his usual sadistic voice. He was an ugly man with ugly features without a doubt but frightening as well. He cleared his throat "the maester just received this raven from from one of Lord Roose's old spies in white Harbor." He passed Ramsey the paper. Though not a very good reader he knew Ramsey knew how to read. Though he was a little scared about the Bastards reaction since this has been a sore spot of his .

Ramsey looked up. He had that unnatural smile of his stretched across his face. Being the kennel master of the Dreadfort for nearly 15 years there were very few things Ben Bones was unnerved by. But looking at Ramsey Snow's lop-sided grin with the gleam in his eyes that practically screamed his insanity HE DECIEDED that was one of those things. "What should I tell the boys my Lord"? he asked. Snow smiled even wider "Tell them we're going pup hunting".

"But that leaves the castle unguarded. What if Stannis attacks again? He asked. Surely the boy had to understand it. Ramsey's face darkened as he stood up "Don't you fucking question me Bones! I'm the lord Bolton and you'll do what I fucking tell you to do." He was practically seething. Thankfully he calmed down a bit before continuing "And even if Baratheon does attack he'll have to mount a siege. By then we can get to the wall and after flaying a Stark and Snow I'll have some fun with his bitch wife and filthy daughter." The look in those eyes made even a man like Ben Bones cringe. "The maester asked me ask about greyjo… I mean Reek" he corrected hurriedly. Ramsey was quiet for a few seconds before he replied. "I'll bring him along. His been stuck in the kennel for to long. I want him to see what I'll do to his little foster brother".


End file.
